I Won't Crucify The Things You'll Do
by its-sup3rnatural
Summary: Antes de Castiel se tornar Deus, Dean resolve salvar Castiel do destino.   DESTIEL, não betada.   Spoilers para o 6x22.


_Título retirado da música Bloody Mary da Lady Gaga... Reviewem (?) 3_

* * *

><p>Era uma noite fria em Bootbock, Kansas. Aquele lugar trazia inúmeras más lembranças tanto pra Dean quanto pra Sam, e mais desconfiança na relação de ambos.<p>

Depois que Dean descobriu que Castiel – o Winchester mais velho naquele tempo preferia se referir a ele pelo seu nome ao invés de simplesmente Cas – estava trabalhando com Crowley, um dos demônios mais desprezados por ele, Dean estava imaginando razões e soluções para aquele problema. Então, decidiu concordar com o plano de Cas de absorver todas as almas do Purgatório, mas antes de o _salvar _de tudo aquilo.

A coisa que o loiro menos queria era ter de salvar-lo daquele problema. Dean sabia bem que uma hora ou outra tudo aquilo teria um fim, e para que Cas não tivesse um tão longo e doloroso, faria isso por ele. Dean via isso como um favor, e Sam já declarava uma das decisões mais complicadas e falhas do irmão. Mas para que isso fosse ao menos viável, Dean teria que saber como controlar suas emoções e pensamentos. Principalmente as _emoções_.

O complexo ritual seria efetuado horas seguintes. O relógio estava girando rápido demais para o filho mais obediente de John Winchester. Ele não conseguia se livrar das inúmeras lágrimas que moviam sob seu rosto diante de toda aquela situação. Dean não sabia se teria coragem o suficiente pra simplesmente matar Castiel com a angel blade e se livrar de todos os problemas envolvendo as milhões de almas. Falar a respeito do anjo causa em Dean um aperto enorme no coração, e ele sempre arruma um outro assunto. Mas naquele dia ele teria que encarar seu maior inimigo emocional, o que o impactava ainda mais.

Castiel havia pego o sangue necessário para o ritual depois de quebrar infielmente o pacto entre ele e Crowley. Estava nas duas primeiras linhas da "invocação" quando ouviu passos dentro da sala.

"Dean, se não se importa eu estou fazendo algo que você relutou em me ajudar." O habitante do corpo de Jimmy Novak reconheceu-o mesmo não se virando.

"Cas," As pernas do Winchester tremiam a cada passo em direção do anjo. "É disso que vim falar com você... Pois agora eu concordo. Acho que se tem alguma maneira mais justa de combater Rafael... é essa."

"Você foi corrompido ou algo do gênero?" Dizia Castiel, com um tom nítidamente surpreso pelo recuo de seu protegido. "Eu não vou acreditar tão fácilmente. Você não pode discordar de mim milhares de vezes e simplesmente chegar no meio da tarefa e dizer isso." Terminando a frase, Cas se virou e jogou Dean na parede do laboratório, despertando mais agonia dentro do caçador.

"Cas, você sabe que eu sou um cara de última hora." Dean tentava forçar um sorriso conforme seus músculos eram torcidos, e tentou tirar o sarcasmo de um lugar que não existia, levando o futuro Deus a fúria. Castiel usava seus poderes contra Dean lentamente de acordo com suas palavras, e ele estava disposto a crer que tudo o que saía da boca de Dean além de sangue, eram mentiras. "Por favor, Cas, eu só estou aqui pra te ajudar..." Subitamente Cas parou, como se a frase tivesse muito impacto á ele.

"O que... quer dizer... com isso?" Castiel adotou uma feição reflexiva, enquanto levantava um Dean extremamente machucado, curando-o logo em seguida.

"Eu quero colocar um fim nisso tudo. No Rafael e até mesmo no Crowley, se puder." Dean dizia aquilo com sinceridade, mas omitia o possível sobre o ritual e o plano que ele tem para Cas.

"Então você está do meu lado. Fico feli..." Castiel foi interrompido.

"Não. Não estou do seu lado e nem de ninguém, Cas. A única coisa que eu quero aqui é te tirar dessa. E se possível os seus inimigos também."

"Me tirar dessa? Pois estou muito bem aqui." O anjo já iria recomeçar os ataques, mas Dean apressadamente abaixou suas mãos e fez um gesto de rendição.

"Não está. Você tem noção do que essas almas vão fazer com você? Ou com o Jimmy, se ele não tiver ido embora junto com a sua sanidade? Tem coisas muito mais complexas do que almas aí, anjinho. Tem monstros também." Castiel se sentiu confortável de uma maneira que ele nunca havia se sentido antes. Mas uma ponta de estranhamento se desenvolveu, por conta de quão balançada a voz de seu protegido estava.

"Mas tem almas que vão ser como bateria pra eu tornar o mundo melhor... Eu preciso delas..." O anjo se reconfortou ao ombro de Dean, o que o assustou mas o acalmou ao mesmo tempo.

"Não precisa. Você tem a mim, ao Sam... Mas eu ainda posso fazer algo, se você quer tanto derrotar Rafael." Depois de Dean ter dito isso, um brilho estranho surgiu nos olhos de Cas, como se ele esperasse por isso.

Rapidamente, Cas o transportou pra plataforma do segundo bloco do laboratório. De uma maneira desconhecida Castiel conseguiu paralisar o inimigo, dando livre arbítrio para a angel blade ser inserida por Dean. A pé, os dois voltaram para aonde o diálogo começou, no primeiro bloco.

"Mas antes, eu preciso mesmo dar um fim a isso tudo." A cada ação, Dean ficava ainda mais balançado.

"Se você matou Rafael, isso tudo já acabou. Já conseguimos, Dean." Castiel passou sua mão sob o rosto do loiro, e secou uma lágrima que estava descendo.

"Não, Cas..." Castiel virou o pescoço no sinal de 'não entendi sua referência'. "Não acabou... Se você tentou fazer uma coisa que está numa escala tão alta de loucura... Você já é um risco..." Dean não se rendeu as lágrimas enquanto pausava a cada notícia.

"...E eu tenho que ser morto." O anjo completou o que Dean interrompeu diante de tudo aquilo. O loiro estava com muito remorso, mas se ele quisesse que aquilo acabasse de vez, seria ali e agora. _Definitivamente_.

"Eu não queria isso, Cas... Você é tão especial pra mim quanto é pros nossos amigos... Mas, não tem outro jeito... Eu entenderia perfeitamente se ao invés de você, eu que morresse aqui..." Dean sentiu-se pior dizendo isso do que se sentiu quando expulsou Sam de perto dele antes do apocalipse.

"Não, Dean. Sou eu que sou a ameaça. Sou eu quem deve morrer. Eu não fui um dos melhores lá no céu, ainda mais querendo me transformar em um 'novo Ele'. Agora eu que te peço isso... Por favor..." A expressão calma no rosto do anjo fez Dean desabar de vez nas lágrimas.

"Mas..." Dean foi interrompido por um beijo terno e longo desferido por Castiel. Com as mãos trêmulas e suadas, pegou a espada do casaco e a enfiou no coração do anjo. Viu seu olho emanar uma luz fortemente branca durante o colapso que se espalhava dentro de seu receptáculo, quebrando o beijo. Quando viu Castiel (ou Jimmy) caído com suas asas queimadas sob o chão, Dean ficou paralisado, sério, mas as lágrimas caíam em abundância. Correu dali, levando o sobretudo consigo e o jogando no banco de trás do Impala.

O Winchester não conseguia pensar em mais nada além da cena que acabara de presenciar. Se sentira culpado por ter feito o anjo se rebelar, e só conseguia destacar que Castiel tinha feito tudo com um propósito: o ajudar, sempre vira Dean frágil ou abalado por conta de Sam, ou por causa de o quanto a relação entre ele e o irmão estava complicada, a cada dia desejava que aquilo fosse com ele próprio, mas não com quem ele protegera tanto, e principalmente, quem o tirou de um abismo cheio de sofrimento e angústia. Quem sempre – ou pelo menos tentando – aliviou as pontas diante de todos os antagonistas daquela história, começada desde quando Azazel escolhera Sam.

Com todos aqueles pensamentos, o caçador dirigia nervosa e ansiosamente em direção á um rio. No mesmo lugar aonde dias depois foram encontrados um corpo, um sobretudo, e um Chevy Impala.

* * *

><p><em>Olá guys! :) Tirei a inspiração pra essa fic da música "Crawl (Carry Me Through)", que é muito usada em fanvids e coisas do gênero... Eu amo essa música demais, e o título... bem... É DE UMA LITTLE MONSTER QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO XD Então, Destiel tem virado o meu shipper favorito junto de Mishalecki, hehe. Espero que tenham gostado. Me siga no twitter: iOwnTheColt <em>_:) _


End file.
